


Our Lips Are Sealed

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cum drinking, First Time, Fluff, Kissing in Public, Light Groping, M/M, Making Love, Mouth Fucking, Nervousness, Premature Ejaculation, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Meal, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, aftersex cuddles, blowjob, candlelit dinner, dinner date, homemade meal, reassurance, s5ep12, slight panicking, white wine, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Our Lips Are Sealed

Donning a set of matching aprons that identified them as employees, the four men gathered into two teams to complete the challenge while serving bagels to customers. Much to James’ surprise he was partnered with the youngest member of their group, trying unsuccessfully to hide a change in his demeanor as an elbow nudged gently into his side.

“Have fun out there boys, you’re up first.” Brian mused, giving a knowing wink to the balding man, which made him nervous as he was pushed in the other’s direction to start the game, “Guys, this is the easiest order ever. Make this the most complicated thing ever.” 

Lifting up a rack filled with bagels, he began to shake anxiously once he felt a welcoming presence press close to him in order to help pour out the baked goods into a paper bag. After a moment of trying desperately to make them all fit, the whole basket was handed over despite the customer only asking for only a plain one with raisins. 

“Can I get a toasted poppy seed with bagel?” the Adele look-a-like asked as she approached the counter and looked at the options displayed in the glass case.

“Guys, kiss each other through this entire order.”

Emerald green eyes located the camera and stared at it with mixed emotions as he remained oblivious to how heated his teammate’s cheeks were becoming from the idea alone. Trying to mask how giddy he was at doing something dreamt about for years on end, the older one tried to act professional to make it seem like it was no big deal when in actuality it was.

“Lox, cream cheese, and capers?” Murr confirmed, turning toward the other to place a kiss on his stubbled cheek.

“One’s not gonna do it for me, fellas.” Joe piped up, amusement in his tone as he watched the two squirm with unspoken emotions for each other in the case that it ended up being unrequited.

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay, hon.” Sal assured, the two exchanging another smooch that produced twin smiles on both faces, eyes lighting up when they came close to their mouths touching, “You’re so silly.” 

“Oh, am I?” 

“Wouldn’t have said it if it weren’t true.”

“How about another one?” 

“There’s no one looking man.”

“That’s the point,” He mused, moving in with a burst of bravado that otherwise would have been nonexistent as silky smooth lips came into contact with his own. Heart pounding in fear of being rejected, a small gasp of surprise was let out as he was pulled closer and their embrace deepened slightly with a tilt in the angle before both had to pull away to breathe properly, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“What kept you waiting?” 

“I didn’t want to lose you as a friend… Plus, I’m not the most attractive guy, you could do better.” 

“I don’t need to when I have the best right in front of me.” 

“Uh, fellas? Hate to break up the touchy feely moment, but you still have a job to do,” Q mentioned through their earpieces, chortling at the expressions given in response to his reminder, “You can make out when we take your spot down there.” 

“I’m down for that.” 

“Again with the modern slang?!”

“Can you blame me for wanting to be hip?”

Groaning in response, the younger one exchanged a loving look before returning to the job at hand; the two ended up throwing the challenge over being unable to say a sentence to a young woman they had reeled in to the counter, the pair finishing the order and having her sign a release before switching out with their companions who gave knowing winks their way. Taking their positions behind the scenes, Murray shifted closer to the other to cup a firm, denim covered butt cheek with a soft squeeze as his counterpart settled into the touch.

“Damn, babe, where is all this coming from?” Salvatore asked, eyelashes fluttering closed in response to getting much needed attention that gradually moved to the tightening tent in front, resting against a broadened shoulder for support, “Oh, please don’t stop…” 

“Wouldn’t plan on it.” 

“I didn’t realize how romantic you were…”

“Well, I have some tricks up my sleeve. I can prove that to you later tonight.” 

“I’m not some cheap whore, James, you’ll have to wine and dine me if you want to get that far.” 

“I will, if you’ll come over for dinner.”

“Like a date?”

“Exactly.”

“I hate to interrupt you two, but are you gonna give us direction?” Joseph asked in a sincere manner since he wanted them to be happy, yet that did not mean work was going to be put aside, “What’d ya want us to do?” 

“Eh, do what you think is right.”

“This isn’t how it works, ferret. Tell us what to do, or we automatically take the win.”

“Fine with me.” 

Throwing the challenge twice in the same sitting there was an agreement that it would be best to finish filming for the day until the forming couple could get it together long enough to be professional. The two in question gave apologies that were met with understanding before going separate ways in order to prepare for the spontaneous evening planned out as he walked a short distance over to a nearby market to shop and wait for a cab. 

Gathering various ingredients together, James decided to do the unthinkable and make a meal from scratch despite having limited cooking experience that ended at making toast. Panic stricken, he began to knead dough with bent knuckles. Setting it delicately into the belly of a preheated oven he went to work with mixing a combination of flour and salt before adding in the wet components to eventually begin the process of rolling small cylinders.

Hours passed by when Murray finished molding pasta into thin strands acceptable for a dish of spaghetti, a pot of sauce simmering on the stove while the tray of bread was placed on the counter to cool. Sighing softly to himself, he tried to steady a racing heartbeat once a text message came in to indicate his date was on the way; a thousand thoughts raced in his mind at once that mostly second guessed his choice in dinner, hoping that it was not top cliché of an idea. Wanting to keep the romantic mood going, lighting scented candles while redoing a light blue bowtie that complimented his cyan irises to tighten the knot when the chiming of a doorbell startled the sensitive soul.

“It’s good to see you again, Sal.”

“Likewise,” the younger one smiled softly, a shaky hand lifting up to stroke a cleanly kept cheek with the pad of a thumb before sharing a soft kiss, “I could barely wait to come over.” 

“You managed though.”

“Barely…”

Giggling good-naturedly at the slightly whining tone, he invited the other inside as a simple black suit snuggly fitting against a curvy body in all the right areas was looked over, cuff links cupping delicate wrists and a violet tie wrapped around his neck noticed as an afterthought when he pulled at it to bring the two of them closer.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment, but you’re not getting dessert first.”

“Silly me, where are my manners?’

“I was wondering the same, but I’ll let it slide for now.”

Escorting him into the dimly lit dining room, a chair was pulled out to be pushed back into place when it was occupied; excusing himself for a moment, he began by popping open a new bottle of red wine and pouring two glasses, bringing them to the table before returning to bring both plates over. 

“It smells great, hon.”

“I hope it tastes even better, I may have been a little daring on deciding to make everything from scratch.”

“Mm, I love a bad boy…”

“Is that so?”

“Indeed. Exploit that in a manner you see fit.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you. Don’t want to hurt you, my love.” 

Blushing brightly, the guest twirled a pile of noodles with a skilled hand and took a timid bite before allowing the rest to enter his mouth, an appreciative moan let out to compliment the chef who gave a seductive wink to make sure it was known that the sound had been heard. Quietly, the rest of the meal went along accordingly until dirty dishes were discarded into soapy water to be dealt with later, the two moving to the couch where tender pecks transformed into them laying onto the cushions lost in their company. 

“Oh Murr…” he mused, tongues twining together as friction formed between their covered groins, top layers of clothing already discarded onto the carpet as hands roamed his bare chest, “Never knew how good this could feel…”

“Do you want it, Sally?” 

“More than anything, but… I’ve not been with another man before, I don’t want to disappoint.” 

“I’ll take care of you, baby.” 

“I trust you to.” 

A cotton bedspread replaced faux leather as they moved into a similarly low lit bedroom, James collected a bottle of lubricant and a condom from a bedside drawer before setting them aside to gather the younger man in his arms again. Lifting up, usually smooth skin was nibbled on delicately to make sure he did not cause any pain, slightly smirking when a hand pressed at the back of his head to encourage teeth marks puncturing the place between shoulder and neck before a trail of kisses moved down to an erect nipple.

“Damn, that mouth of yours…” 

“It can do other things too, ya know.” 

“Why don’t you show me?”

“Oh, with pleasure.” he purred with a cocked, perfectly sculpted eyebrow before a trail of bites led down a chubby stomach that was caressed for a prolonged moment of appreciation before continuing lower to stop at a buckled belt, “May I?”

“You better, I need to feel you on me in every way.”

Promising that he would, the latch was released in a swift movement when the pressed pair of dress pants slid down with a firm yank; making eye contact through light lashes, a low groan signaled permission to go on when beads of precum were lapped at lazily before the tip disappeared into a moist mouth as cheeks hollowed out to add light pressure against the thickened shaft.

“Just like that, babe. C-Could you tug on my pubic hair?” he asked in embarrassment, losing a forming train of thought as a patch of curls was tugged, his cock twitching into the inside of a cheek as a few experimental thrusts rubbed into softened flesh in sync with the head bobbing up and down, “I’m not going to last much longer…” 

Humming against his pulsating dick the older one gave an extra nod to let it be known that it was alright to let go, not disappointed at all when a fluid flow was released down his throat. A loud plop signaled the end to foreplay, he lifted up to free an equally throbbing erection with a few jerks to continue stimulation while silicone encased the hardened member, bottle uncapped to pour clear liquid into a cupped palm that slowly spread, a finger teasing tentatively at the puckered hole.

“Am I moving too fast? We can take a break if you need one.”

“I’m good, I’m just a little scared… Will it hurt?” 

“The first time usually does, but that’s why I’m prepping you. I’ll go easy on you, promise.”

“I know you will, I just want this to be a good experience.” 

“If it is for you then it is for me, promise. I’m not going to force you into any situation, if you don’t like it I’ll stop and we can try again next time.” Murray soothed with a hushed voice, thumb swiping over a jutted hip as a finger slipped past the pink ring, “How does that feel?”

“Weird, but in a good way.” 

“It can be. Want me to go on?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Salvatore trembled underneath in response to the newest experience as his thighs constricted against the thinner arm when an erogenous zone was hit. Letting out a sharp breath in protest to the sudden emptiness, he whimpered when rubber rubbed at his opening and sank in with a few forward hip rolls, “Oh god… Please don’t stop.” 

“I’ve only just begun, Sally. Gonna keep it slow and steady ‘til you get used to me.” 

“I already am.”

“You know what I mean, sweetheart, don’t wanna overwhelm you.” 

As promised the older one kept a relaxing rhythm as their bodies moved as a complete unit as if the two had melded into the same body; lost in overwhelming love, their lips locked as moans were exchanged while beads of sweat snaked down crumpled foreheads set in concentration. Breath hitching, a hand snaked around to spank at a smaller than average ass, gasps punctuating every audible smack as a warm wave washed over the older man to wet a sandy shore. Letting loose, long strings of white shot inside the other as an extra spurt splattered against an unprotected stomach before the mess made was collapsed into with a heavy huff of air. 

“You alright?” 

“I will be. Damn was that amazing…” 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Sal stated while stroking a fading hairline with utmost affection, yawning abruptly to stifle a slight protest to his lover leaning into an opened arm, “Does it have to be over already?” 

“I’m afraid so, but that doesn’t mean we can’t come back for seconds in the morning.” 

“You’re not gonna throw me out on the street?”

“Of course not, you’re mine now.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, always wanted this.” 

“Was it worth the wait?”

“After twenty-five years, it definitely was,” he agreed, resting the shell of an ear against a hairless chest to listen to a rapid heart beginning to settle slightly while an arm pulled him closer as a disheveled comforter covered them, “Don’t think we’re going to bed before we get cleaned up!” 

“Some things never change…”


End file.
